Poems by Picture of Dorian Grey
by komodor
Summary: There are my 10 poems I made. They are about BOOZE, LOVE, DARKNESS, DOOM, SEX, LOL(updated at Kai Sa), MAZE, SWORD, GRASS and ZOMBIDLE. 1 word used only for simplifying. Rated M for alcohol abuse, vulgar language and sex. The cover picture is changed with every other poem I add, that s why Dorian Gray.
1. BOOZE

**BOOZE**

 **Author notes:** This is my first attempt for poetry. And yes I am an alcoholic and this story is nothing pretty. It was fun to write a poem and I keep updating until I have topics.

Alcohol is my love, my passion, my hobby.

I´m looking above, getting a ration, I´m gonna vomit.

00000

I fall on my knee.

I´m puking straight out.

And what do I see?

A black fucking cloud.

00000

My legs are shaking, can´t move just well.

The vomits are leaking like water from well.

00000

I can´t stand it, no more, please don´t.

But my stomach keeps throwing, no ending, no stop.

00000

When I finish, my friend helps me up.

And he said "Let´s walk in the park."

00000

The path was long and I was far from sober.

He told me "Don´t give up! It´s far from over."

00000

I want no wine no beer

It´s weak and tastes like shit.

I don´t want it here.

00000

It was raining and I felt like covered in cum.

And my friend told me "Here´s a bottle of rum."

00000

I drunk it with cola, the best drink I had.

But no matter what, it was stuck in my head.

00000

"How much more booze do you have?"

"Enough to stop your sadness and wrath."

00000

Then he pulled a bottle, I felt little risky.

Soon I realised, it´s a bottle of whisky.

00000

I have problems with my living.

But they disappear when I´m drinking.

00000

I pour the whisky, then the vodka.

Getting so wasted right now.

I feel so frisky I moo like a cow.

00000

I don´t get it,

I don´t care,

But we´ll make it.

I just swear.

00000

We finish the whisky, I´m grasping for gin.

The rate of toxicity rise under my skin.

00000

I fill my belly with the liquid happiness,

feeling better in that very moment.

Forgetting the feeling of tortured unluckiness

and the pain of eternal torment.

00000

The war in my heart is never ending.

With booze the feelings just keep fading.

00000

He tells me "Keep drinking my friend."

And I knew, it´s comming to the end.

00000

It keeps me happy and it makes me bad.

After some time I woke in my bed.

 **THE END**


	2. LOVE

**LOVE**

 **Author notes:** So I found this little poem in my junk so I said to myself why not to put it up here. I had to make it in 10 minutes though, quiet challenging task. :D

Love sounds like a pretty word

And it might be, and might be not.

00000

People in love looks like they´re high,

But it´s just a feeling in their mind.

00000

Love feels like a hug,

But might change into a stab in the back.

00000

Love tastes like a delicious cake,

but it all could be just a fake.

00000

Love smells like a ripe pear,

but can change into horrible nightmare.

 **THE END**


	3. DARKNESS

**DARKNESS**

 **Author notes:** My try for some depressing literature. Some rhymes turned out better than others.

No matter what I´m thinking

I always feel like I´m shrinking.

00000

No way it will be ok

All I could do is pray

But to which god shall I pray?

To Kratos for sure!

Other gods are pretended to fay.

00000

Great suffering flows trough me

Why is it so gloomy?

00000

I go through the pain,

Which is pulsing in my vein

00000

Through my sorrow

Deep in my marrow

00000

No time, no feeling

Only crime and squealing.

00000

All the world is pressing me down

Like I was a stupid clown

00000

If I could only turn back time

World is full of a black grime

I wouldn´t change anything at all

So let it be and become the doll

00000

I hate this world

So filthy, so broken

So dirty, like spoken

00000

Can´t turn back and make it right

At the end of the tunnel, there is no light

Dark things dark words

Amplify my thoughts

00000

So many things I failed to do

Feeling like I´m a nailed screw

So many thoughts I didn´t express

World is just one big mess

00000

Changing me drastically

Ruining me perfectly

00000

So why am I here, trying my best

To survive with all the stress?

00000

Breaking me, raping me

My soul, my body

Is whole so bawdy

00000

No matter what I made

I couldn´t change my fate.

 **THE END**


	4. DOOM

**DOOM**

 **Author notes:** Since the new Doom came out 2016 and I am a fan of this series since the first one, I just had to make a poem about it. Take it as a tribute to this game.

Waking up on planet Mars,

my body is covered with scars.

A mutant possessed wants me dead,

so I grab his head and make it red.

00000

I take a pistol with infinite ammo

and I think to myself, not bad for start though.

I splash their brain on the ground.

Stop messing with me around.

00000

Imps are shooting balls of fire

and I reply with gunfire.

It starts to get pretty fun

and I find a pump action shotgun.

00000

I load it with shells

and shred them to cells.

Need some better aid?

Here, catch my grenade!

It was a great success,

all that is left is one bloody mess.

00000

more demons are in my sight.

And here comes the hell knight.

I need something stronger to stifle it.

Heavy assault rifle might do it.

The cadence is terrifying,

So the demons just keep dying.

It should get the job done

and if not, I use my plasma gun

00000

on a pile of corpses,

without a single flaw,

stacked in one of the corpus,

is a shiny chainsaw.

I stick the chainsaw in a demon´s ass.

It slices right trough him, I need more gas.

00000

I start to feel like a butcher

and what do I find?

A brand new rocket launcher.

Shooting those rockets one after another,

they collapse so fast...oh brother!

00000

New enemies are here.

Revenant, pinky, mancubus.

They all scream in my ear,

as their destruction is near.

00000

pinky is charging right onto me

No problem, it´s a cup of tea.

I dodge him with ease, put him in place

then I tare his butt out and smash his face.

00000

All goes as planned,

another weapon, blood stained.

From excitement, can´t even stand.

Supershotgun got in my hand.

00000

Double the barrel,

I feel so feral.

This thing

is gonna sting.

00000

Cacodemon appears above,

I climb up a wall,

slice deep through his eyeball.

00000

My chainsaw looks really dirty.

That´s because I am so shirty.

00000

Demons are running out

Oh well :(

I guess I take a portal to hell.

00000

Such a beautiful place,

made a happy smile on my face.

Skulls, bones and fire everywhere.

I smell bloodshed in the air.

00000

I will have no rest,

they welcome me with gore nest.

I pull its eye out with my bare hand,

but after all of this, I still stand.

they keep coming from every direction,

their guts need a closer inspection.

00000

I go through hell,

no living man can tell.

In a secret tunnel I found a new toy to praise,

as well as the head of Billy Blaze.

Weird things I have seen

but not a skull of Commander Keen.

It was the chaingun the biggest I had

Having such power, I was so glad.

00000

A new enemy is coming,

and the metal starts drumming.

Baron of hell shows his horny head

he keeps on chasing me,

until I shoot him dead.

Killing demons is my butter and bread.

00000

Oh, what do I see?

another weapon it might be.

gauss canon, oh please!

It will sure get them on their knees.

00000

monsters that cross my way

those bastards are gonna pay.

No, not just some bill

I´ll finish them with a glory kill.

Your leg will have a different place,

like a mace on your face!

00000

I teleport back for one simple thing.

Need Big Fucking Gun to feel like a king.

After few problems it´s in my reach

this thing shall burn them, every and each.

Fly like a butterfly and sting like a bee (FG)

Fire in one, two...three.

Green ball of death has waken

and changed hall of demons to bacon.

This gun should be M-rated

all in front of it gets annihilated.

00000

After all I find cyber demon

come and get it you sack of semen!

After bloody battle I take him to the floor.

Then climb his chest and remove his core.

I give my BFG a single kiss

and we are back in abyss.

I thought its time for a hymn,

but hell energy revives him.

I shoot that monster with all I got

so long we have fought

I am running out of ammunition,

but I am at the end of the mission.

Finally I take him down,

but he´s not the biggest demon in the town.

00000

He´s even bigger

with ultimate vigor

it is not blind

it´s spider mastermind.

Despite he can see all my sins,

he´s nothing more then brain on limbs.

He might be a mobile minelayer,

But I am the Doomslayer!

After the fight ended,

I made his brain blended.

Over all it was pretty fun.

I fed him with big fucking gun.

I killed him without grace,

deleting his ugly face.

 **THE END**


	5. SEX

**SEX**

 **Author notes:** Since I write a lot of porn and lot of poems, I decided to combine these two topics. Take it easy, it´s just for fun.

Lay down you bitch!

In my pants I feel a little itch.

I pull them down, showing my cock

and I feel it´s hard as a rock.

00000

"Nice ass." I say.

She replies "Come on and play."

I say "You don´t have to tell me twice."

Her pussy is so warm and nice.

00000

I lick it as far as I get

and soon she gets really wet.

It is never the same,

in ecstasy she screams my name.

00000

This girl has the best bust,

I am full of power and lust.

Her cunt is all I see,

as she finally screams "Do me!"

00000

So we fuck,

I slam her like a truck.

I take her so fast,

not sure how long will I last.

00000

I feel like in my dreams,

As I hear her screams.

Banging her fast,

"You like it?" she asked.

00000

I squeezed her tits

and slapped her hips.

Together as one,

it was so much fun.

00000

Soon we start to sweat

and our sex gets really wet.

I keep fucking her slit

and rubbing her clit.

00000

out of nowhere she starts squirting,

her juices just keep spurting.

It was leaking all over my manhood.

I said "Damn that felt so good!"

00000

"I want more!" that girl said.

So I slammed her on the bed.

All I did was just helping

and I felt she is melting.

00000

Soon after she came again.

Both of us were so fain.

My dick was twitching,

it was so witching.

00000

I felt its comming,

but I kept on ramming.

I couldn´t hold it, no more.

So I jizzed all over that whore.

 **THE END**


	6. LOL

**LOL**

 **Author notes:** So here are just short rhymes one every league of legends champion quote. The first is a quote, seconds is my response. Some are pretty good, some others not that much. They are mainly references, but some are just sexual.

 **Aatrox**

Now we turn the tide,

Your champion just died.

 **Ahri**

Let´s have some real fun,

You are my sausage and I am your bun.

 **Akali**

Whatever´s necessary,

Let me be your carry.

 **Alistar**

You must follow,

Suck and swallow.

 **Amumu**

Let´s be friends forever,

Maybe later. Or never.

 **Anivia**

What change will this wind bring,

Nothing more then higher ping.

 **Annie**

I never play with matches,

Still getting nerfed in patches.

 **Ashe**

Put that apple on your head,

And fuck me in my bed.

 **Aurelion Sol**

Boop!

Whoop!

 **Azir**

I will guide us to glory,

There is a hole in your story.

 **Bard** (tricky, since he has no voice, but meh…)

Step on caretaker´s shrine,

And you´ll be fine.

 **Blitzcrank**

As long as it takes,

Or until it breaks.

 **Brand**

Some say the world will end in fire,

Mr. Frodo, Do you remember shire?

 **Braum**

First we fight, then we eat,

Don´t play Smite, League is sweet.

 **Caitlyn**

So many bad guys so little time,

For everyone there is a rhyme.

 **Camille**

Ego brings everyone to their knees,

will you merry me please?

 **Cassiopeia**

Eventually, they all come crawling back,

And they complain that I hack.

 **Chogath**

You shall not escape,

Cuz you´re tied up with tape.

 **Corki**

Bombs away,

Makes my day.

 **Darius**

Unmatched power,

Oh fuck, tower!

 **Diana**

My eyes are open,

Some champs are broken.

 **Dr. Mundo**

Mundo smash,

Talking trash.

 **Draven**

Somethin need killin?

I´m not the villain.

 **Ekko**

I´m old enough to buy this,

How much for one kiss?

 **Elise**

Nothing but buzzing flies,

When caught, quickly dies.

 **Evelynn**

Your pain is my pleasure,

Your death brings me treasure.

 **Ezreal**

Let´s go,

And throw.

 **Fiddlesticks**

The end is near,

I´ve stacked my tear.

 **Fiora**

I succeed,

Without greed.

 **Fizz** (jizz)

The tide turns,

Your anus burns.

 **Galio**

By your command,

I´ll protect this land.

 **Gankplank**

Come here beauty,

Shake that booty.

 **Garen**

I will lead the charge,

My dick and sword are large.

 **Gnar** (again hard, since he doesn´t speak English)

Gnar has a passive called rage gene,

When he gets angry, he won´t turn green.

 **Gragas**

Get some,

Whet rum.

 **Graves**

Let´s settle the score,

Your cigar, no more.

 **Hecarim**

Suffering is magic,

Friendship is tragic.

 **Heimerdinger**

For great science,

Horde or Alliance?

 **Illaoi**

This will be quick,

My dick is so thick.

 **Irelia**

This battle will be won,

Better nerf your pun.

 **Ivern**

Let me help you grow,

Job starts with a blow.

 **Janna**

Yes, it´s true, for only 2,95 a minute, I will leave you breathless,

With all the shit that you have, you can remain deathless.

 **Jarvan IV**

Today is a good day to die,

I will not flee nor cry.

 **Jax**

Who wants a piece of the champ,

will get beaten to death with a lamp.

 **Jayce**

Without fear,

future´s near.

 **Jhin**

I feel inspired,

and readers are tired.

 **Jinx**

Seriously, screaming helps...not at all,

Yea, well...your tits are small.

 **Kai´sa**

Fear is an illusion,

like your void body fusion

 **Kalista**

We see their guilt,

I don´t have a kilt.

 **Karma**

There is wisdom in war,

Wat dmg you fucking whore!

 **Karthus**

Hear my song,

Hex core went wrong.

 **Kassadin**

Balance above all else

96% ban rate, what else.

 **Katarina**

Ready for trouble,

Lick trough my stubble.

 **Kayle**

Your time has come,

Don´t mix up with cum.

 **Kayn**

Don´t stop now, I´m so close,

I feel pleasure from neck to my toes.

 **Kennen**

Yes yes yes,

Have no stress.

 **Khazix**

From the dark,

Like Arya Stark.

 **Kindred**

You shine brightly,

Were you broken? Slightly.

 **Kled**

Nothing like a river of blood to send a message,

You can run, but you can´t hide bitch!

 **Kogmaw**

Keep coming, not full,

I could eat a bull.

 **LeBlanc**

There is no escape,

You´re gonna get raped.

 **Lee Sin**

We do what we must,

Satisfying our lust.

 **Leona**

Twilight fades,

I have aids.

 **Lissandra**

The cold will numb your pain,

Ice cream will freeze your brain.

 **Lucian**

This is my happy face,

I´m black like my whole race.

 **Lulu**

Too tall, much too tall,

Go ult yourself, you´re small.

 **Lux**

Light mage? I´m just ordinary mage,

My brother likes Sterak´s gage.

 **Malphite**

You will loose,

kill some jews.

 **Malzahar**

It is in motion,

like water in ocean

 **Maokai**

They will know my remorse,

fear of the nature force.

 **Master Yi**

Do not fear the unknown,

get out of your comfort zone.

 **Miss fortune**

The fun begins,

In chamber of sins.

 **Mordekaiser**

No pain, no drain,

No train to Spain.

 **Morgana**

Feel my pain,

Support´s my main.

 **Nami**

Afraid to get your feet wet?

Don´t worry, I squirt like a jet.

 **Nasus**

There for grace I go,

to let my Q stacks grow.

 **Nautilus**

Echoes from the deep,

deeper and deepest sleep.

 **Nidalee**

Did I mention it´s mating season,

As if you needed a reason.

 **Nocturne**

All alone,

In the home.

 **Nunu**

Can´t catch me,

Because of arrow in your knee.

 **Olaf**

To plunder,

With thunder.

 **Oriana**

So strange, they scream,

Like pie with cream.

 **Ornn**

I broke my beard,

now my face looks weird.

 **Pantheon**

My profession? You know, now when I think of it, I have always wanted to be a baker.

Tries to clean it up for Ryu, Oh look at the cleanse, look at the moves, what was that Faker?

 **Poppy**

Jokes? I don´t know any jokes.

Yo mama! That´s all folks.

 **Quinn**

Find me a path,

Apocalypticas biggest moneybath.

 **Rakan**

They want us in cages, we refuse,

We are not animals nor jews.

 **Rammus** (Yeah, ok)

His E is puncturing taunt,

be like "Hey, I banged your aunt."

 **Reksai**

Reksais E is furious bite,

Gotta hurt, Am I right Dwight?

 **Renekton**

I leave them in pieces,

Rest in my faeces.

 **Rengar**

All these trophies, I´m gonna need a bigger den,

For another, just a fist full of yen.

 **Riven**

How should I precede?

Without greed...for seed.

 **Rumble**

Who you´re calling little?

Your ego is so brittle.

 **Ryze**

They have no idea,

Just die and rhea.

 **Sejuani**

Stand and fight,

Up look into the light.

 **Shaco**

This joke ´s on you,

I climbed Mountain Dew.

 **Shen**

Target marked,

and car was parked.

 **Shyvana**

Tremble before the power of a dragon,

Difference between drag on and dra gone.

 **Singed**

It´s nearly time,

chasing me´s a crime.

 **Sion**

Out of my way,

Bitch get out the way.

 **Sivir**

You can call me mistress, but only from your knees,

Now lick that pussy clean my slave, if you please.

 **Skarner**

This world is so strange,

and life is change.

 **Sona**

Quarter time,

Harp chime.

 **Soraka**

Such hatred in their hearts,

my heals are off the chards.

 **Swain**

If you insist,

I´ll be pissed.

 **Syndra**

Imprison no longer,

Weightlifting makes you stronger.

 **Tahm Kench**

Another snack, yummy,

farts in my tummy.

 **Taliyah**

Every lesson is a gift,

Now see a prehistoric drift.

 **Talon**

There is nowhere to hide,

Your ass is opened wide.

 **Taric**

Ruby for vigour,

makes my donger bigger.

 **Teemo**

That´s gotta sting,

you play soldier, I play king.

 **Thresh**

It´s over when I say,

I am the one who pay.

 **Tristana**

Direct hit,

TF2 wit.

 **Trundle**

Troll with the biggest club gets to be king, that´s the rule,

34 inches is mine, It´s not cruel, I was just born with a bigger tool.

 **Tryndamare**

Follow my blade,

Snipes has played.

 **Twisted Fate**

Just a luck of the draw,

Moving around the law.

 **Twitch**

What´s yours, is mine,

like this flu of swine.

 **Udyr**

We will make use of their pelts,

for example shiny black belts.

 **Urgot**

Gift of eternal pain,

With the mask of bane.

 **Varus**

My arrows always find their marks,

Communists always praise their Marx.

 **Vayne**

Joke, what do you mean?

Wolfenstein was Commander Keen.

 **Veigar**

I smell death,

It´s just your breath.

 **Velkoz**

Odd creatures of blood and flesh,

Are nothing like Zac and Thresh.

 **Vi**

Here comes the punch line,

Luan Loud is mine.

 **Viktor**

They are obsolete,

made of metal and meat.

 **Vladimir**

trickle in progress,

is it curse or bless?

 **Volibear**

By Freljords might,

And magic we fight.

 **Warwick**

All the better to eat you with my dear,

Goodbye my honey. See you my deer.

 **Wukong**

Put me to the test,

You will be the best.

 **Xayah**

Keep it together,

or die by a feather.

 **Xerath**

Sacrifices must be made,

And taxes must be paid.

 **Xin Zhao**

Victory calls,

My duty sucks balls.

 **Yasuo**

One step ahead of the past,

The time is running so fast.

 **Yorick**

What I do is just every horrid piece of it,

The scene is not in being outmatched, but in failing to recognize it.

 **Zac**

Just another day on the job,

I work as a battle blob.

 **Zed**

No technique is forbidden,

like blade that is hidden.

 **Ziggs**

I´m going, I´m going.

Take bombs, play blowling.

 **Zilean**

Already there,

sitting on chair.

 **Zoe**

This simulation is pretty cool,

like old Yorick and his ghoul.

 **Zyra**

None will escape my grasp,

They will choke and gasp.

00000

And for the last rhyme:

Dota je pro malý děcka,

League of legends to je pecka,

lólko to mám rád.

 **THE END**


	7. MAZE

**MAZE**

 **Author notes:** This poem is about trying to find an exit out of a maze. Inspiration from real life in a city without navigation.

How eternal this dungeon is,

that is the hitch in this quiz.

00000

There is no way out,

I have no doubt.

00000

Mazing down the halls,

surrounded by endless walls.

00000

Going left, going right,

covered in dirt and blight.

00000

Forever trapped,

pants crapped.

00000

Crawling in this dungeon,

over rocks and bludgeon.

00000

Destined to wander for eternity,

that is my only certainty.

00000

Labyrinth surrounds me,

without chance to flee.

00000

Walking trough mysterious path,

while hoarding my anxious wrath.

00000

Conclusion nowhere to find,

As if I was going blind.

00000

all alone,

in this zone.

00000

left to my demise,

where corpses lies.

00000

I´ll die here,

nothing to hear,

but my own breath,

I´m nearing my death.

 **THE END**


	8. SWORD

**SWORD**

 **Author notes:** So yea, I like swords...like Matt. I also sometimes make some.

Weapon of nobles in the past,

but the time is moving fast.

00000

Toy of the common in present,

hanging on the wall,

Not like it was meant,

to quickly end brawl.

00000

Sword can cut,

I said what what?

In the butt,

to remove the glut.

00000

Sword can pierce,

its thrusts are fierce.

00000

Blood spill out,

in a gory bout.

00000

Guts fall on the ground,

now I have a terrible wound.

00000

Made of bronze,

had it´s cons.

00000

Made of steel,

makes you squeal.

00000

In agonizing pain,

ending you reign.

00000

To the tightest edge sharpened,

to the flattest flat flattened.

00000

It is razor sharp,

like a string of harp.

00000

Made for slashing,

or just bashing?

00000

Made for stabbing,

as well as jabbing.

00000

With pommel it starts,

mastering these arts.

00000

Then the metal grip,

wrapped in leather strip.

00000

Guard to save your hands,

so you can play with your glans.

00000

And finally there´s the blade,

of which brightness will fade.

00000

The process is kinda long,

and many things can go wrong.

00000

First you smash it with hammer,

like a nazi with grammar.

00000

Then you grind it for the perfect shape,

remove material, leave out no scrape.

00000

And finally the heat treat,

makes it hard and neat.

00000

Now the sword is done,

keep calm and have fun.

00000

Make a sword,

for the horde!

00000

Use it in a fight,

like a mighty knight.

00000

War is raging from battle to battle,

combat, or get slaughtered like cuttle.

 **THE END**


	9. GRASS

**GRASS**

 **Author notes:** Yeah, I hate grass, I hate it so much, I hate it beyond words.

Grass grows so fast,

only one big blast,

is what could,

end it for good.

00000

Just wish to get rid of it forever,

It´s gonna be here forever and ever.

00000

Cutting it seems silly,

it is, really,

yet it must be done,

there´s no way to run.

00000

There is no escape from it, the grass will get you,

No matter if you are Christian, Muslim or Jew.

00000

The war with grass is endless,

but its growth is restless.

00000

The grass is quickly growing,

And I ask myself, where am I going?

The answer is simply found,

just round and round.

00000

It is not letting me rest,

gotta continue my endless quest.

00000

Ground is its domain,

mine eternal bane.

00000

Sun is burning my skin, my soul,

I am in boiler, I am the coal.

00000

Such anger, so much hate,

The fury just grows at this rate.

00000

Die grass die,

or I will cry.

00000

The grass will never die,

no matter how hard I try.

00000

I wish you never grow again,

should have prevented planting you back then.

00000

I am getting too old for this shit,

I wanna replace you with grit.

00000

My strength is leaving,

I am greaving.

00000

I give up, the grass won,

After all of this I am really done.

00000

Impossible to eliminate,

hopeless to exterminate.

00000

We all become grass in the end,

think about life, how is spent.

 **THE END**


	10. ZOMBIDLE

**ZOMBIDLE**

 **Author notes:** Do not confuse with the lemon fanfiction of this. This is also less than 500 characters so it fits in chat.

What´s one my favourite idle games,

the one with per second dropping frames,

Zombidle is its name,

time-wasting is its aim.

00000

it is going for over a year,

and will continue that is clear.

00000

being developed every day,

making new content to play.

00000

make deals with devil,

just to get into higher level.

00000

just click, wait, reset and repeat,

but don´t forget to drink and eat.

00000

the current version is better than it has ever been,

but remember there is a beautiful world behind the screen.

 **THE END**


End file.
